Scars in the Wasteland
is the fourth episode of Wolf's Rain; airing in the United States as "Scars in the Wasteland" on May 15th, 2004. Summery The four wolves are traversing through different landscapes, from snowy lands, to desert. They take a rest in a shallow cave to wait out a snowstorm. Toboe and Hige are whining about being hungry. Hige smells food, and exits the cave. All of them feed on the dead deer Hige found, except for Tsume; who later states his doubt on the existence of such place as Paradise. He thinks it is just some nonsense inside Kiba's head, and goes off on his own. Toboe tries to get Tsume to come back with the group, but is knocked to the ground by Tsume, and is told not to follow. Instead of listening, Toboe continues to track down Tsume, and that leads him to a battlefield. While wandering in the battlefield, Toboe triggers something that was buried in the ground. Tsume sees that Toboe is near him, and decides to ignore Toboe, until he notices a machine gun from a robot is pointed in the direction of Toboe, and is ready to fire. He rushes out and pushes Toboe out of the way, right before we hear the firing noises of a machine gun. Cher and Hubb are having dinner, and Hubb is telling her about the incident the other day (of Quent trying to shoot Tsume on the rooftop). Cher changes the subject and asks if Hubb could do her a favor by watering the plants in her apartment. She says she is taking a vacation and therefore will be gone for awhile. Hubb tells Cher that he believes there could still be wolves that exist, but Cher says to him not to continue with that and leaves. Hubb chases after Cher. When he gets out of the restaurant, Cher has already whizzed away in a car. It seems Tsume was wounded earlier on, while pushing Toboe out of the machine gun's fire. The two continue to flee from the robot that keeps firing shots at them. The battlefield they are in is littered with bones, buildings, machine pieces, and weapons. Kiba and Hige are lying in the moonlight, apparently still waiting for Toboe and Tsume to return. Hige asks about Kiba's past. Kiba has some flashbacks; which we see are scenes of a native sitting beside a glowing fire, on the other side, is a wolf, and a shot of the lunar flower blossoming. The robot continues to track down Tsume and Toboe. It fires a rocket at the ice arch they are walking on; causing it to collapse and the wolves falling into the canyon below. Kiba senses something, while Hige smells something as well. Kiba has the flashbacks again, this time we also see the image of the masked stranger in his flashbacks. He notices some sort of sticker sign on the ground, which has a white skull and crossbones on a red background. Hige comments the place might have once been a military installation, which Kiba responds by walking away. Not knowing where Kiba is going, Hige follows. Tsume wakes from the fall, and reacts coldly when Toboe licks his wounds. They are hiding out in a cave from the robot. Tsume states that he does not trust anyone, and therefore no one has to trust him. Toboe responds by saying that he doesn't care about that. Just then, they sense the robot is approaching. Toboe decides to act as a decoy to distract the robot away from the cave. Tsume also comes out of the cave. The robot switches target and starts going after Tsume instead. It fires a rocket near Tsume and which knocks him out temporary. When he awakes, the robot is already in front of him, ready to terminate the wolf. Kiba, in his wolf form, comes out of nowhere and attacks the robot. Eventually, Kiba manages to jam a rock column into the robot, causing it severe damage. The wolves all escaped, just as the robot's being washed away by a sudden flash flood. Hubb arrives at Cher's apartment. He notices there aren't any plants, but does see the scarf he gave to Cher as present slipped out of some drawer. He opens the drawer, and found a book wrapped inside the scarf. The robot emerges from the ice sheet, and has a view of Kiba in its viewfinder. Then its power goes out. Tsume asks why the two would go through such lengths to rescue him. Kiba says it was just instinct. The four wolves continue their journey. Quotes * Toboe: How much longer before we get any food? * Hige: I have no idea. Another three days I guess. * Tsume: Will you two quit your wining already? It's only been three stupid days. * Toboe: Yeah, but if we hadn't left the city, we'd have something to eat right now. * Kiba: We can last a lot longer if we bask in the moonlight. I travelled a full month once when I did that. * Hige: Did you say a month!? Trivia * The lettering on the robot's screen as it scans Toboe is Russian. * It is unknown why the robot targeted Tsume and Toboe. Category:Episode